


andreil: inimigos

by dreamyyeyes



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew Minyard Has Feelings, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, POV Andrew Minyard, Sassy Neil Josten
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyyeyes/pseuds/dreamyyeyes
Summary: Em um mundo onde todos tem super-poderes e ter inimigos virou uma tendência, Andrew Minyard e seu inimigo - com quem quase se envolveu romanticamente - Neil Josten, vivem tentando colocar um fim na vida um do outro. Mas o que acontece quando subitamente o jogo muda e Neil Josten parece não ser mais o tão odiado inimigo?
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Kudos: 14





	1. quase levo um tiro no braço.

**Author's Note:**

> oi gente, essa é uma fic que quero fazer há muito tempo e espero que vocês gostem. ela vai ser curtinha, planejo que ela acabe com quatro ou cinco capítulos. 
> 
> boa leitura !

Eu sinto um tiro de raspão em meu braço. Aquele babaca, eu penso, ele quer mesmo me matar, não é? Mas não vai conseguir. Fecho os olhos e me concentro na minha ferida, que logo se fecha. São nesses momentos que eu agradeço por ter super poderes.  
Em nenhum momento eu paro de correr e logo sinto meus pés atingirem o solo macio da terra ao invés do asfalto das ruas, e me sinto um pouco mais confiante, ele não conhece as florestas, não como eu, mas apesar da confiança, eu aumento minha velocidade, correndo o mais rápido que posso enquanto tento não tropeçar nas raízes das árvores.  
Não demora muito e eu perco a noção do tempo, não sei quanto tempo faz que estou correndo, minhas pernas ardem e pedem por descanso, porém eu não cedo, por mais que ele não conheça a floresta, eu provavelmente devo ter deixado rastros, e até mesmo um idiota como Neil Josten consegue seguir pegadas, então não cedo, e continuo correndo.  
Depois do que poderia ter sido vinte minutos ou duas horas, eu finalmente chego no ponto que combinei com Renee, e lá está ela, encostada no tronco da árvore, como se nossas vidas não estivessem em jogo.  
— Andrew! Ainda bem, achei que Neil tinha finalmente capturado você  
— É bom ver o quanto você confia em mim.  
Ela só ri e me abraça.  
— É bom te ver vivo e inteiro.  
— Eu digo o mesmo.  
Eu me afasto e seguro sua mão.  
— Vamos voltar para casa.  
Renee retribui meu aperto e fecha os olhos. Por mais que ela já tivesse me teletransportado vezes suficientes para eu saber que deveria fechar os olhos como ela, prender a respiração e firmar meus pés, eu ainda não havia me acostumado com a sensação, e assim como nas outras vezes, quando chegamos no nosso lugar de destino e separamos nossas mãos, eu senti como se fosse capaz de vomitar tudo que tinha no meu estômago.  
— Você ainda vai se acostumar. — Diz Renee enquanto me olha, segurando o riso.  
— Se você diz. Eu vou avisar Alli que chegamos, ok? — Ela diz e passa a mão de leve em meus cabelos. Eu aceno com a cabeça e Renee sai do quarto.  
Toda a corrida me deixou pegajoso, e eu tenho manchas de sangue por toda minha roupa. Com um suspiro, tiro meu casaco, embolo ele em minhas mãos e saio do quarto, indo em direção ao banheiro.  
É estranho o quanto conheço melhor a casa da Renee, do que a minha própria, mas isso não é totalmente culpa minha.  
Renee insiste que eu fique aqui com ela e Allison – que não é exatamente uma grande fã minha – e durma no quarto de hóspedes algumas vezes por semana, porque aparentemente eu sou um perigo para mim mesmo e posso sair a noite a procura do meu inimigo a qualquer momento. Não vou negar que já fiz exatamente isso várias vezes. Caçar Neil, enquanto ele provavelmente estava dormindo me dava uma sensação de vantagem, mesmo que eu nunca realmente tivesse encontrado ele nessas buscas noturnas.  
Fecho a porta atrás de mim quando entro no banheiro, ligo a torneira e lavo meu rosto com a água gelada.  
Me sentindo mais acordado e ligeiramente mais limpo, jogo meu casaco no saco de lixo – manchas de sangue são praticamente impossíveis de tirar daquele tecido – e saio, indo em direção ao meu quarto, ou melhor, ao quarto de hóspedes.  
Renee já está lá me esperando, a bochecha com uma marca de batom – provavelmente devo agradecer a Allison por isso – e parecendo mais calma, como se em poucos segundos ela tivesse conseguido tirar um cochilo de horas. Acho que é isso que o amor faz com as pessoas.  
— Já avisou sua namorada que estamos vivos e praticamente inteiros?  
As bochechas de Renee ficaram vermelhas com meu comentário.  
— Sim. Nicky está aqui também, ele e Aaron estão cozinhando. Me pediram para perguntar se você vai ficar para o jantar.  
Por mais que Renee insistisse que eu ficasse aqui com ela na maior parte do tempo, ela também sabia que depois de eventos assim, era melhor me deixar sozinho.  
— Não. Vou para casa.  
Renee acena com a cabeça e se levanta, provavelmente para ir ajudar com o jantar ou ficar com Allison, mas antes que ela consiga chegar a porta, estico meu braço e envolvo meus dedos levemente ao redor de seu pulso, fazendo com que ela olhe para mim.  
— Obrigado. Por ter vindo hoje comigo.  
— Tudo bem. Sempre que precisar. — Ela fica quieta por um minuto, mas eu posso notar pela sua expressão que está pensando se deveria ou não acrescentar algo. – Mas, sinceramente Andrew? Não acredito que isso seja uma coisa boa para você. Para nenhum dos dois. Não acha que está na hora de colocarem um ponto final amigável nisso?  
— Claro que acho que temos que colocar um ponto final nisso. Assim que ele estiver mortinho da silva, eu juro que irei parar.  
Ela solta um suspiro de cansaço como se estivesse dizendo “De novo isso? Sério? Troca o disco.”  
— Ok, continue sendo um emo depressivo em busca de vingança. Mas tome cuidado, sim?  
Antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca e dizer que não era um emo depressivo, ela beija o topo da minha cabeça – gesto que só me senti confortável para deixar ela fazer anos após nossa amizade, e que agora me confortava mais do que queria admitir para alguém – e foi embora.

Minha casa não ficava muito longe e eu fui andando, apreciando o vento gelado em meu rosto. Meu fracasso, ainda rondava minha mente, como eu não fui capaz de pegar ele? Eu estava tão perto, minha faca em sua garganta, e então por algum motivo, hesitei, e foi nesse momento que ele se soltou do meu aperto e eu perdi minha chance. O momento se repetia em minha mente quase como um filme, e eu procurava em meu cérebro respostas para o porquê da minha hesitação, mas eu não achava nenhuma.  
Entrar em casa foi um alívio, finalmente sozinho para ser quão amargurado eu quisesse, quer dizer, quase sozinho, pois no momento que entro meu gato salta em mim.  
— Pátroclo! — O gato se enroscou ainda mais em mim após eu ter dito seu nome. — Me desculpa pela ausência garoto.  
— Acho que ele está acostumado. — uma voz diz e eu sinto meu coração acelerar, minha mão vai em direção a arma que guardo na cintura, mas a voz ressurge de novo, e junto com ela, seu dono.  
— Sou eu. — E parado no meio da minha sala, está Kevin Day.  
— Seu filho da puta.  
— Te assustei? — A pergunta poderia demonstrar que ele está realmente preocupado em ter me assustado mas o sorriso zombeteiro em seu rosto contraria isso.  
— Eu poderia ter te dado um tiro.  
— Nada novo. Ultimamente você sempre quer me dar um tiro.  
Reviro os olhos, típico de Kevin Day, esse cara deve estar com as costas doendo de estar em cima do muro por tanto tempo.  
— Passou para dar uma visita? Confirmando se eu ainda moro no mesmo local para poder ir abrir o bico para seu amiguinho ruivo tampinha?  
— Andrew você não pode chamar ele de tampinha quando é menor que ele.  
— Não mude de assunto.  
— Não estou mudando.  
Eu simplesmente o encaro, esperando que meu olhar faça ele abrir o bico logo sobre o porquê dele aparecer do nada em minha casa, pela segunda vez essa semana.  
— Olha você sabe que eu não me meto nessa infantilidade. Vocês querem se matar? Ótimo! Eu não ligo, boa viagem até o além.  
Reviro os olhos novamente. Aparentemente todo mundo tinha tirado os últimos dias para me dizer que minha animosidade com Neil Josten era bobeira, pois bem, eu digo que arrumem um arqui-inimigo e depois a gente conversa.  
— Novamente, não mude de assunto. Você não me disse porque está aqui.  
— Ele quer conversar.  
Fico confuso por um minuto, apesar de saber que só tem um “Ele” a quem Kevin pode estar se referindo nesse momento, não faz sentido.  
Kevin me olha com as sobrancelhas erguidas e com um tom desdenhoso, diz:  
— Então vocês estão tentando se matar faz meses, mas não há nada o que vocês devam conversar?  
— Vai embora.  
— Olha é sério. — O tom dele muda, o que me deixa um pouquinho inclinado a aceitar sua súplica, mas não tão inclinado ao ponto de realmente aceitar. — Neil diz que não é ele quem vem fazendo ataques em seu nome. Nunca foi. E ele tem provas.  
— Ah claro que sim. — Falo, colocando o máximo de sarcasmo que consigo nessas três palavras.  
— Andrew.  
— Kevin, me faça um favor. Volte até seu amigo tampinha e diga a ele que eu posso parecer um idiota completo, mas eu não sou um.  
— Drew, estou falando sério.  
Ando até ele e seguro seu queixo com as pontas do meu dedo, fazendo com que ele olhe para mim.  
— Talvez você esteja. Mas ele não. Volte amanhã, se quiser, mas agora vá embora.  
Solto seu queixo, e saio de sua frente, deixando espaço suficiente para ele ir até a porta sem esbarrar em mim. Ele fica parado por um minuto, quase como se estivesse em transe, mas então muito lentamente começa a se mexer, e vai embora resmungando alguma coisa sobre “baixinhos temperamentais” que eu não me dou o trabalho de prestar atenção.


	2. visita amigável.

Assim que a porta se fecha atrás de Kevin, eu a tranco, vou cuidar de meu gato e tento não pensar em Neil Josten, mas novamente, eu falho miseravelmente.

Seu rosto parece ter ficado impresso em minha mente, seus olhos azuis, reconhecíveis a quilômetros de distância, seu cabelo ruivo, que causa a impressão de que sua cabeça está envolta em fogo, e seus lábios que... Ok. Longe de mais, longe demais.

Eu não devo remoer a leve quedinha que eu tinha por ele sendo que no momento quero matar ele, certo? 

Balanço a cabeça como se com esse ato eu pudesse esquecer de todas as memórias que tenho dele e passo a mão em Pátroclo. 

— Bom, primeiro eu acabo com ele, e depois eu lido com meus sentimentos conflitantes, certo?

Em resposta meu gato se aproxima mais, ronronando baixinho. Um sorriso surge em meu rosto, mas eu o reprimo e me levanto, indo tomar o banho que eu mais do que preciso.

Meu banheiro é de tons mais escuros que o de Renee, e a pouca luz que entra no ambiente não ajuda muita coisa, mas eu gosto desse jeito.

Tiro minhas roupas sujas e as jogo diretamente no lixo, não estou no clima para lavar roupas e de qualquer maneira manchas de sangue são um saco de tirar, principalmente depois que já secaram. 

Ligo o chuveiro e logo me sinto um pouco mais calmo com a água gelada caindo por todo meu corpo, mas o alívio dura pouco pois assim que fecho meus olhos, a imagem de Neil volta com força.

Em um mundo onde todos tem super poderes, tudo pode se tornar motivo de briga, pessoas com poder sempre procuram por uma chance de mostra-los para os outros e é normal essas pessoas acabarem arrumando inimigos, essa é basicamente uma maneira de se subir na escada social: matando aqueles que você chama de inimigos.

Os mais poderosos estão sempre no controle, e qual o melhor jeito de demonstrar seu poder se não mostrando que nas pessoas que te incomodam não vivem muito para contar história? Claro, algumas pessoas não vivem sobre essa lógica doentia, Allison, Renee, Nicky, Aaron, Matt, Dan e Kevin são algumas das exceções. Eu talvez me encaixe no grupo das exceções, dependendo do ponto de vista. Diferente da maioria, Neil e eu não somos inimigos para demonstrarmos nosso poder, na verdade eu estou pouco me fudendo para essas merdas, nunca quis controle, nem poder, mas a questão é: Ninguém mexe com minha família. E Neil mexeu. 

No último ano do colegial, vários boatos sobre Nicky e Renee foram espalhados, e eu sei que foi Neil quem fez isso, várias pessoas falaram que foram da boca dele que ouviram aqueles boatos, e nos meses seguintes depois que terminamos o colegial vários ataques a propriedades do governo foram realizados e assinados com meu nome, eu não fui condenado porque tive sorte de ter álibis em todos os momentos dos ataques, mas eu sei que foi ele, e por mais que os outros – Renee, Allison, Nicky, Kevin, Matt, Dan e até Aaron – falem que isso é besteira, eu vou até o fim.   
Quando finalmente me sinto limpo o suficiente, fecho o chuveiro, enrolo minha toalha ao redor da minha cintura, e saio. 

Normalmente iria direto para meu quarto, mas decido ir pegar meu celular na sala — que eu odeio usar, por sinal — e avisar Renee que estou em casa, estou bem, e que não precisa me trazer jantar, o que ela sempre insiste em fazer quando estou sozinho em casa.

Jantar está pronto. Quer que eu te leve um pouco? 

Encaro a mensagem de Renee por um tempo. Normalmente eu iria até lá buscar um pouco de comida, mas realmente não estou com fome e tem pedaços de pizza na geladeira, então digito minha resposta logo: Não precisa. 

Tem outras mensagens no meu celular, a maioria de Nicky mas não me dou o trabalho de responder.   
Jogando meu celular no sofá, sigo até meu quarto, acabo de me secar, coloco uma roupa confortável, que me causa alívio depois de passar horas vestindo roupas grudentas, deito na cama e acabo pegando no sono. 

Horas depois acordo com uma mão em minha boca.

— Que porra? — Tento dizer enquanto empurro a figura que está cima de mim, meu coração batendo forte, e minha mão já embaixo do travesseiro, procurando pela arma que sempre guardo lá.

— Calma —A figura dá um passo para trás. Mas a voz dela desperta algo em mim.

— Josten.

— Minyard. Prazer em te ver novamente. 

Está tudo muito escuro, mas acho que consigo discernir o formato da figura, e aponto minha arma.

— Pena que não posso dizer o mesmo. E ninguém mais vai, pois a próxima vez que alguém te ver você vai estar morto.

— Oh que rude da sua parte, eu vim fazer uma visita amigável e você me recebe assim?

— Amigável o cacete, pare de enrolar, como me achou?

— Sabe você não era muito discreto em suas buscas noturnas.

Ok, isso me deixa sem palavras por um momento. Ele não deveria saber de minhas buscas noturnas.

— Eu te vi na rua, e te segui até sua casa, isso deve ter sido há uns dois meses atrás.

— E você decidiu só aparecer agora? Poderia ter me matado antes se quisesse.

— Eu já te disse, eu não quero te matar, mas você parece bem empenhado em acabar comigo.

— E eu já te disse: Eu não acredito em você.

— É uma pena, porque estou falando a verdade.

Uma luz surge do nada e eu fecho meus olhos, surpreso com a claridade.

Ele se moveu durante nossa conversa, porque agora está do lado do interruptor, o qual ele acabou de ligar.

— Quais são suas últimas palavras? — Pergunto enquanto redireciono a arma, mirando em seu peito.

— Não fui eu.

— Você já disse isso um milhão de vezes, lembra? Eu continuo não acreditando, uma pena que vai morrer com suas últimas palavras sendo mentiras. 

— Eu tenho provas.

— Ah claro que tem. — Digo e reviro os olhos, sabendo que ele odeia quando faço isso. 

— Não revire os olhos para mim 

Eu reviro os olhos de novo. 

— Você com certeza não é minha pessoa preferida hoje. 

— Eu nunca sou sua pessoa preferida. 

Ele estreitou seus olhos para mim 

— Você já foi um dia. 

— Oh, no dia em que eu te beijei? Que foi no mesmo dia que você espalhou mentiras sobre meus amigos?

As bochechas dele ficaram vermelhas. 

— Primeiro, fui eu quem te beijei, você entrou em pânico logo depois. Segundo, não fui eu quem fez aquelas coisas. 

Fico sem palavras por um instante, como uma forma de tentação, as memórias daquele beijo ameaçam retornar, mas eu me recuso a deixar ele me desconcentrar.

— Cadê suas provas então?

— Você precisa vir comigo.

Solto uma risada incrédula

— Ah claro.

— Estou falando sério

— Você acha que eu sou louco de ir com você para qualquer lugar que seja?

— Eu diria que você já fez coisas piores.

— Sim. Confiar em você foi uma delas.

Uma emoção que eu não consigo identificar passa pelo seu rosto, e se eu achasse que ele tem qualquer tipo de sentimento em relação a mim, eu poderia jurar que o tinha magoado, mas como a única coisa que ele sente por mim provavelmente deve ser raiva e vontade de me ver morto, eu não me importo.

— Olha eu sei que você não tá nem aí para mim, eu sei que todo seu desgosto..

— Não, não é desgosto, é vontade de te ver em um caixão — Eu o corto. 

— Ok, — Ele recomeça, de novo, parecendo um pouco chateado. Ele daria um bom ator. — Eu sei que toda sua vontade de me ver em um caixão existe porque você acha que eu falei aquelas coisas horríveis sobre Renee e Nicky, e também acha que sou eu quem anda fazendo aqueles ataques e ...

— Olha, desculpa te cortar, mas você escolheu as palavras erradas. Eu não acho nada, eu tenho certeza, basicamente todo mundo da escola disse que foi de você que os boatos começaram, e não vamos esquecer que há foto de você perto dos lugares onde rolaram os ataques, quase no mesmo horário quando tudo aconteceu. Até testemunhas falaram que te viram. Você só não está preso ainda porque parte do governo acha que eu fiz tudo aquilo, paguei as testemunhas, tudo para jogar a culpa em você, e a outra parte não liga o suficiente para fazer alguma coisa, só está esperando que a gente acabe se matando logo.

— Então vai, me mata. Os ataques vão continuar acontecendo e ai você vai ver que eu não sou o culpado de porra nenhuma. 

Se ele quer jogar esse joguinho, por mim tudo bem.

— Então quem foi?

— O que?

— Meu deus, você é burro? Se não foi você, quem foi?

— Seth.

Eu solto outra risada

— Eu sabia que você não gostava do Seth, mas tentar jogar a culpa de tudo isso para cima dele parece meio exagerado, não acha?

— Ele é um metamorfo.

Agora eu realmente rio com vontade.

— O que foi? — Ele me olha irritado

— Um metamorfo, sério? Não existe um desses faz décadas.

Um metamorfo é uma pessoa que tem o poder de mudar de forma, se passar por outras pessoas ou animais, mas esse é um poder muito raro, faz décadas desde a última vez que ouvimos falar de um desses.

— Mas ele é um.

— Como você sabe?

— Porque ele me disse. 

Eu o olho inexpressivo e com irritação ele diz:

— Eu vi ele mudando de forma!

— Aham, e você não fez nada sobre? Parece estranho para mim.

— Eu estou fazendo agora. Vim te procurar.

— Você veio me procurar? O cara que quer te matar?

— O que eu posso dizer? Sou complicado e às vezes incoerente, é um dos meus charmes.

— Eu não acho que você sabe o que a palavra charme significa, ou que saiba como contar.

— Olha, é sério. Eu sei que você é a pessoa que está mais determinada a colocar um fim nisso.

— E eu posso fazer isso agora mesmo, é só apertar o gatilho.

— Se você me quisesse morto, eu já estaria a seis pés abaixo da terra.

— Talvez eu só queria ouvir sua voz irritante, porque se eu tiver algum tipo de remorso depois eu vou me lembrar da sua voz e me tranquilizar, convencido que fiz um bem para o mundo te silenciando.

— Ah claro — Foi a vez dele de carregar as palavras com o mais puro sarcasmo — Olhe se você não quer vir comigo agora podemos nos encontrar amanhã, na minha casa?

Aquilo sim me surpreendeu, aparentemente ninguém sabia onde Neil morava, somente Kevin e ele nunca abriu a boca sobre – eu tentei o persuadir com uma raquete de exy nova, com sorvete, com livros de história, mas ele se manteve firme, uma coisa que me estressou e me deixou admirado na mesma proporção — ou seja aquela era uma oportunidade única, claro que isso poderia ser uma armadilha, mas se fosse verdade significaria que quando eu me cansasse dessa brincadeira poderia aparecer em sua casa de surpresa e dar um fim naquilo.

E ele já sabia onde eu morava, não havia motivo para me atrair para fora quando já poderia ter me emboscado em minha própria casa. 

— Ok.— Eu cedo, e talvez fosse alívio o que passou por seu rosto. Novamente, ele daria um ótimo ator. – Aqui está meu endereço.

Ele me estica um papel pequeno e bem dobrado, eu estendi o meu braço livre e peguei o papel, guardando ele no bolso da minha calça. 

— Tenha uma boa noite. E não precisa me mostrar a saída.

Então ele sai do quarto e eu consigo ouvir ele abrir a janela da sala e pular. 

Idiota pretensioso, ele acha que é o único que consegue pular uma janela? Murmurando xingamentos, eu me jogo na cama, mas não consigo dormir, meus pensamentos sobre Neil me mantém acordado, e o papel em meu bolso parece pesar como uma pedra.

**Author's Note:**

> meu twitter: @/MlNYARDREAM


End file.
